Heart Democracy
by ajibana aiko
Summary: Yosuke menyadari ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu. Apalagi setelah mereka bertemu dihari hujan saat ia repot-repot datang hanya untuk meminjaminya payung. Warning : Yaoi, jika anda tidak ingin terkontaminasi lebih lanjut, lebih baik segera scroll ke bawah xD. Btw, maaf kalo agak maksa ceritanya wkwkwkkw #plak! (2 chapter completed)
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Democracy**

_One Shot Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer : **Persona 4 adalah selamanya milik **ATLUS** dan Heart Democracy selamanya lagu milik **Mikito** dan sejatinya pertama kali dinyanyikan oleh **Hatsune Miku.**

**Warning**: Yaoi, OOC, ke-gajean, typo.

Seperti kata Yu(ko)-senpai, ORE GA MIRU! *nggak nyambung*

Btw, sebelum lanjut, bagi yang nggak suka yang berbau Yaoi jangan baca sebelum anda terkontamitasi lebih lanjut. Makasih!

* * *

Story 1 : Yosuke's Declaration (Part 1)

Yosuke berdiri di bukit dimana ia pernah bercurhat ria pada Souji mengenai kehidupannya.

Juga soal cintanya.

Sangking terbawa suasana, ia pernah hampir menyatakan cintanya pada Souji di saat itu. Namun Yosuke mengurung niat itu dalam-dalam. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan hal terlarang itu pada orang yang sudah setengah tahun ini menghantui pikirannya ini.

"Souji sialan..." Gumam Yosuke kesal.

Semburat rona merah terpancar di kedua pipi sang Prince of Junes tersebut. Dan ditengah kegalauan tersebut, mendadak hujan turun. Yosuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memilih untuk diam ditengah hujan tersebut sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika ia pertama kali menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari partnernya tersebut juga kejadian minggu lalu yang benar-benar ia sesali sebelumnya...

**_naiteita tada naiteita_**

_I cried, only cried_

**_hitome ni tsukanai sekai de_**

_In a world where strangers don't realize_

_» Flashback..._

**Inaba, Samegawa River Bed, Raining...**

Yosuke sedang duduk di balai dekat Samegawa River sambil menunggu hujan badai ini reda. Kebetulan Yosuke tidak membawa membawa payung dan hujan tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.

Ia meruntuk dalam hati menyesali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Souji tadi pagi agar membawa payung karena hari ini akan hujan. Cowok datar itu memang weather freak dan seharusnya ia mendengarkan sarannya.

Untuk mengusir rasa suntuk, pada akhirnya Yosuke pun mengambil iPodnya lalu mencari-cari lagu yang pas untuk didengarkan saat hujan begini. Ia berhenti pada sebuah judul lagu aneh yang belum pernah ia liat di list lagu sebelumnya.

"Lagu apa ini? Pasti Kanji yang memasukkan lagu ini..." (« *Entah atas dasar apa Author di hajar Kanji*)

Alasan Yosuke berkata begitu adalah karena lagu tersebut mempunyai gambar cover album dua orang pria berseragam yang sedang berpelukan. Ya, sedang BERPELUKAN.

"Lalu penyanyinya...Hatsune Miku...Si Kanji tuh emang gachimuchi-loli ya? Dasar banci pedo..." (« *Lagi-lagi Author dihajar Kanji tanpa alasan*) "Lagian dia ngapain sih pake acara masukin lagu-lagu beginian ke iPod gue? Ngenistain iPod gue aja..."

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Yosuke memutuskan untuk mencoba mendengar lagu itu. Jika lagu itu ternyata senista gambarnya, maka ia akan mengutuki Kanji dan menyuruh gay taman lawang itu memandikan (?) Memory card, iPod, headphone, dan dirinya sendiri (?) Dengan air kembang tujuh rupa (?) supaya Yosuke tidak pernah ingat lagi pernah mendengar lagu seperti itu.

**_soshite haji o shiri mijime ni nareba_**

_I became ashamed, if I become miserable_

**_subete ga mawari dashita_**

_Everything will begin spinning around_

Setelah mendengar bagian depan dari lagu itu, mendadak iPodnya mati. Bukan karena ia memutar lagu itu, tapi karena memang iPodnya habis baterai.

"Oh crap...baterainya...tapi gue nggak ngerti kenapa lagunya enak di dengar. Setidaknya iPod gue nggak ternodai..."

Yosuke terdiam lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus menunggu hujan ini sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai tengah malam?

"Makanya, kubilang bawa payung kan, Yosuke. "

Suara itu nampak familiar ditelinga Yosuke. Ia pun segera menengok kearah suara tersebut dan mendapati si rambut mangkok itu berdiri di situ.

"Y-yo, partner! Sedang apa kau disini." Tanya Yosuke takjub.

"Kulihat tadi pagi kau tidak membawa payung, jadi aku tadi mengikutimu dan mendapatimu ada di sini. Siapa tahu kau butuh ini." Katanya datar sambil menyerahkan sebuah payung lipat pada Yosuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Lagi pula kan tidak usah repot-repot segala."

"Maaf aku lupa."

"Kau ini..." Kata Yosuke sambil meraih payung tersebut dari tangan Souji. " Sankyu na, aibou"

Souji hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Dan entah kenapa senyum tersebut membius Yosuke begitu rupa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Souji harus tersenyum begitu.

"Ka-kau kenapa Souji? Maksudku senyummu itu..." Tanya Yosuke dengan wajah salting.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Senyumku aneh ya?" Tanyanya berbalik sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu? Dasar aneh..."

"Habis kalau ngerjain Yosuke itu rasanya menyenangkan~" jawab Souji polos. "Dan melihat wajahmu yang suka salah tingkah itu memang menarik."

Lanjutnya.

Wajah Yosuke bersemu sangat merah. Air mukanya sudah sangat salah tingkah. Ia dapat merasakan seluruh mukanya menjadi panas mendengar perkataan ambigu tersebut.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU, B-BODOH?!" Serunya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus tersebut.

Souji hanya tertawa.

"Ka-kau berusaha menggodaku ya?! Ku-kupikir a-aku tidak tahu?!"

"Tuh kan, memang menarik." Souji pun menghentikan tertawanya dan tersenyum pada Yosuke.

_Aneh. Memang ada yang aneh dengan senyuman itu.._

Mereka pun terdiam dalam keheningan hingga beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Yosuke angkat bicara.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Sepertinya hujan ini tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak, lupakan. Ayo pulang."

Dalam perjalanan pulang tersebut mereka tidak bicara sama sekali.

**_itsumo kono mune wa nani ka o mitasou to_**

_When will my heart be satisfied?_

_**sanzan na me ni atte shouganai** _

_I saw something with my harsh eyes, I guess I can't help it_

* * *

Cowok berambut coklat susu tersebut terdiam di kamarnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang nampak hampa. Dan sepertinya ia dapat merefelksikan pikirannya pada langit-langit tersebut.

Termasuk wajah seorang Souji Seta.

"ARGHHHH! Ada apa denganku sih?!"

Cowok itu mengacak rambutnya sangking kesalnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan cowok boyband itu sih? Pikir Yosuke.

Ia pun berguling ke arah mejanya dan melihat handphonenya mengeluarkan cahaya kecil. Ia pun mengambil benda kecil tersebut lalu membukanya dan didapatinya sebuah pesan masuk.

Dari Souji Seta.

"Kenapa pula kau harus meng-sms-i ku di saat begini?!"

Ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya perlahan.

**_Apa kau sudah sampai? Kau tidak kehujanan kan? Cepat makan ya, nanti kau sakit._**

Hening.

"MEMANGNYA AKU PACARMU HAH?!" Teriak Yosuke pada handphone tak berdosanya itu.

Awalnya Yosuke segan untuk membalas sms nan penuh kontradiksi tersebut, namun entah kenapa jempolnya tetap menekan tombol replay.

******_Tentu saja aku sudah sampai. Kan aku bawa payungmu, masa aku kehujanan?! Ya, ya, nanti aku makan._**

* * *

**The next day, Yasogami High School, After school, Raining...**

"Yosuke!"

Suara itu membuat orang yang dipanggilnya tersebut terperanjat kaget. Ia pun segera menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"A-ada apa?!"

Pikiran Yosuke bercampur aduk. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada partnernya ini. Memikirnya saja sudah bikin dia jadi pusing sendiri. Sekarang ia harus bicara 4 mata padanya. Padahal dari awal masuk tadi ia sudah berusaha menjauhi Souji sejauh mungkin. Tapi masalahnya mungkin sekarang Souji ingin bertanya mengenai hal tersebut, tapi tentu saja Yosuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" Tanya Souji yang bingung melihat tingkah Yosuke barusan. "Sedang melamun?"

"Mu-mungkin..."

Souji tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Souji Seta."

"Yosuke memang yang paling pas buat dikerjain ya?" Tawanya kembali.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Yosuke dingin.

"Kau ada waktu?"

"A-apa?"

Ini dia yang ditakutkan oleh Yosuke. Souji mungkin akan bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Ya, kau ada waktu tidak? Tolong temani aku belanja di Junes. Hari ini kau tidak shift kan?"

"Ke-kenapa minta gue nemenin? Kenapa nggak minta Yukiko atau Chie aja? Kenapa gue?"

"Kan ada yang bisa dimintain diskon."

"Sob, gue bukan kartu diskon. _You always know that right_?"

"_Just kidding, Yosu._ Jadi mau nggak?"

Setelah menimbang berat badan (?) Dan memilih jalan yang benar (?) Yosuke pun memutuskan untuk ikut.

_Ini untuk memastikan apakah lu masih normal, Yosuke,_ pikir Yosuke sambil memandangi hampa orang didepannya.

* * *

**Junes, Grocery Department...**

"Um, apa ya? Takut lupa beli lagi." Kata Souji layaknya ibu-ibu yang lagi belanja bulanan.

Walaupun memang begitu adanya.

"Jadi sebenernya ngapain ngajak gue kesini sih? Dasar ibu-ibu..."

Souji hanya tersenyum pada Yosuke.

Yosuke terdiam sesaat lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Pasti memang ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu...

"Ne, Souji..." Panggil Yosuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" Gumam Souji sambil melirik kearah Yosuke.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Tapi nggak disini sepertinya. Gimana kalau di food court aja?"

"Memang mau nanya apa? Kayaknya serius banget."

Yosuke bersemu merah.

"U-udah pokoknya selesain dulu belanjanya!"

"Hai, hai~" lanjut Souji sambil membuat senyum penuh arti pada Yosuke.

Yosuke hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

**_isso risei nado koroshite shimaou ka_**

_With sense and everything else, lets destroy everything_

**_koshi tantan nerai o sadame sadamete_**

_________Waiting for an opportunity, I determined my aim_

* * *

**Junes, Rooftop Food Court, Then...**

"Jadi, tadi mau nanya apa, Yosuke?"

Yosuke terdiam. Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kau takut?"

"Bu-bukan! Ha-hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Ku-kumohon jangan tertawa..."

"Baiklah..." Jawab Souji sambil tersenyum.

Apa-apaan sih senyum itu?! Menyebalkan...

"Gue nggak yakin kalau lu udah senyum gitu!"

"_I'm serious, Yosu. I will heard everything and won't laugh._"

Tampang Souji yang serius membuat Yosuke semakin gugup.

"_Relax, Yosu, let's everything flow._"

Yosu mulai merangkai kata-kata dalam otaknya. Dan ia pun baru menyadari kenapa dari tadi Souji memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yosu. Setelah membuang nafas panjang, ia mulai bertanya.

"Tanda-tanda orang suka sama seseorang tuh gimana sih?"

Hening.

"Yos, lu kayak anak cewek aja." Komentar Souji pendek dengan wajah datar.

"BERISIK! Gue kan cuma nanya aja! Kalo nggak mau jawab juga it's ok..."

"_Kidding Yos_. Lu segitu mau tahu tanda-tandanya sampe nanya gue?"

"Hanya untuk...memastikan..."

Souji tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hmm, gimana ya? Yang pertama sih tiap kali rasanya tuh ada aja si dia di pikiran lo."

_Point 1 checklist._

"Terus?" Tanya Yosuke yang mulai berdebar-debar antara penasaran dan takut.

"Terus rasanya kalau ketemu si doi, bawaanya salting melulu."

_Point 2 checklist._

"Te-terus?" Tanya Yosuke semakin gugup dan berdebar.

"Ngeliat dia tersenyum rasanya ada yang lain di hati."

_Point 3 checklist._

"Ma-masih a-adalagi?" Tanya Yosuke yang hampir ber-fidget-fidget ria di kursinya sangking takutnya.

"Kalau yang terakhir mungkin lu tanpa sadar pingin selalu ada di dekatnya setiap saat."

_Point 4 **unchecklist.**_

Yosuke membuang nafas lega.

"Kenapa? Kayaknya lu lega banget gue ngomong gitu..."

Setidaknya ia hanya memenuhi **3** dari **4** faktor tersebut. Walaupun tetap saja itu hampir mendekati.

"Nggak-nggak,_ don't mind me._"

"Oh..."

Mendadak hening lagi.

"Ada lagi yang mau ditanyain?"

"_No, partner_...hanya itu."

"Kalau boleh tanya memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba nanya begitu? Kamu lagi suka sama seseorang?" Tanya Souji dengan suara seksi dan gentlenya.

Bahasa formal Souji dan pertanyaannya itu begitu menusuk dan membuatnya merinding.

"Nggak tahu..."_ Soalnya ini** nggak** normal_, lanjut Yosuke dalam hati.

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlanjut begitu saja. Namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yosuke dan Souji sering sekali pergi berdua baik seusai pulang sekolah maupun disaat weekend. Yosuke menyadari hal itu dan mulai menyadari ada yang aneh. Semua hal yang Souji lakukan padanya jadi terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa Souji lebih mengeluarkan beberapa sisi yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Ia juga merasa kalau Souji punya tempat berbeda di hatinya. Terutama senyum gentlenya itu. Rasanya sehari tanpa senyum itu, ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Pasti ada yang aneh dengan senyum itu...atau...

"Yo, Yosu, Yosuke...Hanamura Yosuke!" Seru Souji akhirnya.

"I-iya, ada apa?!"

"Tuh kan melamun lagi..." Tatap Souji penuh arti

"Ma-maaf..." Gumam Yosuke sambil menghindari tatapan itu.

"Jadi kau mau nonton apa?"

Saat itu Souji dan Yosuke sedang ada di rumah Souji untuk menonton film yang mereka pinjam. Mereka memutuskan untuk menontonnya di kamar Souji sebab film yang mereka tonton tidak begitu baik ditonton oleh seorang Nanako (« bukan film bokep sodarah, keburu ngeres dulu mikirnya nih... *Author ditimpuk sama pembaca*)

"Terserah kau saja..."

Souji pun memutar sebuah film.

Judulnya.

Heart Democracy? _Rasanya gue pernah lihat judul itu di suatu tempat_. Kata Yosuke dalam hati-hati sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Ku gelapkan ruangannya ya." Kata Souji.

"A-ah, iya..."

Mereka menonton film itu dalam dia sambil mencoba mengerti isi film tersebut.

Yosuke yang awalnya tidak begitu memperhatikan film tersebut tiba-tiba terusik sebuah adegan dan dengan polos (dan bodohnya) ia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa keluar dari mulutnya pada **orang yang salah**, **disaat yang salah**, dan pada **kondisi ruangan yang mendukung** (?).

"Ne, Souji..."

"Hmm?"

"Ciuman itu rasanya kayak apa ya?"

Hening.

"Eh?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk seorang Souji Seta mencerna pertanyaan yang menjurus (?), ambigu dan dapat menimbulkan salah paham dari seorang Hanamura Yosuke tadi yang bahkan nggak pernah ia dengar dari seorang Tatsumi Kanji sekalipun. (*Author dihajar Kanji tanpa alasan untuk yang ketiga kalinya*)

"A-apa?"

"Ya, semua cowok pasti ingin merasakan hal-hal begitu kan? Wajar dong gue nanya sama-"

Yosuke terhenti sejenak karena baru menyadari dia sudah bertanya pada orang yang salah ( Lagian Author juga nggak ngerti kenapa dia nanya hal-hal yang berabau 'menjurus' gitu coba? Kan 'mengundang' banget tuh. Dasar...*di Garudyne Jiraiya*). Ia melirik kearah Souji yang sekarang tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

_Oh crap! DIA TERSENYUM! Dan ngapain juga gue tiba-tiba nanya kayak gitu?!_ Batin Yosuke berteriak.

Yosuke mundur perlahan menjauhi Souji. Untuk menyingkirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Mungkin...

"Kenapa mundur, Yosuke-kun?" tanya Souji dengan senyum nakal yang tidak biasanya ia keluarkan. "Kau kira aku mau apa?"

Souji terus mendekati Yosuke sedangkan Yosuke terus mundur, mundur, dan mundur. Dan (akhirnya) tersudutlah ia di ruangan itu ( bener-bener 'mengundang' *plak!*).

"Kenapa kau takut? Memang kau berharap apa?" tanya Souji semakin intense dan mendesak. Yosuke hanya mencoba memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku nggak berharap apa-apa!" seru Yosuke kecil.

Souji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yosuke sehingga pria pendek itu dapat merasakan semua desahan nafas Souji yang aduhai bunyinya (*Author fidget-fidget sendiri #dilemparguntingkuku (?)*).

"Kau segitu ingin tahu rasanya dicium ya? Wajahmu sampai merah dan panas begitu." kata Souji sambil memposisikan kepala Yosuke agar melihat langsung kearahnya dan memegang wajah itu dengan lembut.

"NGGAAAKKKKK!" seru Yosuke semakin berdebar-debar. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!_

"Yakin?"

Yosuke bersemu semakin merah bahkan seertinya semua darahnya sudah menggolak di wajahnya.

"DI-DIAAMMM!" seru Yosuke sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya.

"Yosuke...lihat aku..."

Yosuke melihat wajah itu. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja sangking malunya (entah kenapa).

"A-apa..?"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Hening.

"Hee?"

Souji melangkah menjauhi Yosuke lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pikir aku serius? Lagian nggak mungkin aku menciummu kan?"

Senyum itu nampak tidak tulus. Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Nampak ada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

Begitu pun Yosuke. Ia awalnya agak sedikit berharap Souji benar-benar akan menciumnya, namun sepertinya itu hanya angan-angannya saja. Dia kan **NORMAL**.

"I-iya juga sih...ahahaha~" jawab Yosuke garing.

Sisa hari itu hanya dipenuhi oleh kecanggungan baik Souji maupun Yosuke. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa menikamati sisa film yang mereka tonton. Suasana ini pun semakin awkward karena adegan ciuman itu muncul lagi di akhir film.

_Kenapa gue nggak langsung ngedorong aja Souji lalu kabur? Terus kenapa gue malah berharap ia mencium gue dan that's it__. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa sih?!_

**_itsumo kono kuchi wa dare ka ni semattari_**

_When will these words of mine approach someone?_

**_sanzan na me ni awaseteiru na_**

_These terrible eyes, they've finnaly met someone._

* * *

**Inaba, Hill, a few days later...(ya somewhere over there kalau anda ingat tempat social link Yosuke nomor 9)**

Yosuke mengajak Souji pergi ke bukit dimana biasanya Souji bekerja sambilan mengurus anak. Ia merasa perlu bercerita tentang betapa dia mencoba untuk menerima banyak hal yang sudah selama ini ia alami di Junes.

"Lihat! Rumahku kelihatan sangat kecil dari sini. Lalu Junes, itu rumahmu kan, Souji?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah lega sekarang, Yosuke." Kata Souji

Mendengar Souji berkata begitu, hati Yosuke serasa berbunga-bunga. Ia senang sang partner begitu memperhatikannya.

Eh?

_Kenapa...harus senang?_

"Ne, Souji..."

"Ya?" Jawab Souji sambil tersenyum.

Yosuke menahan kata-katanya beberapa saat.

"Jatuh cinta itu...normal kan?"

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau jatuh cinta sama teman itu normal kan?"

Souji mencoba menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Yep."

Yosuke mulai bersemu merah lalu menunduk.

"Sekalipun dia...sesama..."

Yosuke berdebar-debar layaknya anak perempuan yang ingin nembak cowok yang disukainya.

Souji memandang Yosuke lekat-lekat sambil memegang kedua tangan cowok partnernya itu layaknya cowok yang nggak sabar ingin mencium ceweknya.

Souji..mengapa kau begitu ganteng?! Teriak Yosuke dalam hati yang sudah tidak bisa menghindari tatapan 'jadilah milikku' Souji (*Author di attack pake 'cincin saturnusnya' Susano'o tanpa alasan #plak!*).

Yosuke menggertakkan giginya.

"So-souji, kau..."Kata Yosuke terbata.

"Ya, Yosuke-kun?" Tatap Souji lembut dengan suara halus yang dapat membuat kuping Yosuke membara seperti mawar (wtf...).

Yosuke berteguh dalam hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan menyesal. Ia bertekat ini adalah untuk yang terbaik. Ia

"Kau...terlalu dekat..."

Souji terbelalak lalu mundur perlahan.

"So-souji?"

Pria berambut abu tersebut hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah sedih dan agak sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf...aku...terbawa suasana..."Jawab Souji pelan sambil meninggalkan Yosuke sendirian di situ.

"So-!" Yosuke awalnya ingin menghentikan Souji namun Souji sudah terlanjur menjauh.

Yosuke terdiam di tempat lalu diam-diam menitikkan air mata.

_Mungkin...gue yang aneh._

**_i__rozui ta sazanka no_**

_It changed colors_

**_chi o namemawashite_**

_I tasted the blood of the sasanqua_

**_uramu you na sono shisen ni mukete_**

_I regretfully looked into you eyes_

___TBC_

* * *

Gimana sodarah-sodarah sebangsa dan setanah air para fujoshi sekalian? Garing ya? Maap, soalnya ini pertama kali ane bikin cerita Yaoi.

Awalnya mau bikin one shoot yang sekali abis di satu chapter tapi apa daya, dari 689 words jadi hampir 3k xD

Btw Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu seperti judul fic ini, Heart Democracy.

Pertama kali liat video ini kan ane liat yang versi nico-nico chorus, ane kira lagu apa, ane dengerin aje deh.

Petama sih gambar si penyanyi nico-nya gitu *cewek* dan lagunya enak didenger, tapi nggak berapa lama kemudian munculah gambar nan bin ajaib itu di layar.

Wkwkwkwk, bagi yang belum pernah dengar, tuh lagu recomended banget deh~

Btw, teks-teks lagu diatas itu baru bait satu, nanti sisanya kita lanjutkan di chapther selanjutnya okeh?

Dan jangan lupa reviewnya~! Thanks a lot! (QwQ)v


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Democracy**

_One Shot Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : Persona 4 adalah selamanya milik **ATLUS** dan Heart Democracy selamanya lagu milik **Mikito** dan sejatinya pertama kali dinyanyikan oleh **Hatsune Miku**.

**Warning**: Yaoi, OOC, ke-gajean, typo.

Seperti kata Yu(ko)-senpai, ORE GA MIRU! *nggak nyambung*

Btw, sebelum lanjut, bagi yang nggak suka yang berbau Yaoi jangan baca sebelum anda terkontamitasi lebih lanjut. Makasih!

**_Shout Box Reviewers_** : (*akan terus bertambah seiring jumlah review yang ada (=w=)b*)

**Sp-Cs** : Akan saya pertimbangkan untuk, penggantian genrenya, xD

**Nyasararu (Guest) **: Hehehe, maaf kalo kayak tiba-tiba gitu nangisnya abisnya saya sudah habis waktu~ #plak! Btw, makasih sarannya ya! Udah saya pake, wkwkwkw~!

* * *

Story 1 : Yosuke's Declaration (Part 2)

** Yasogami High School, After School, Cloudy...**

Seminggu ini adalah minggu yang berat bagi pemuda bernama lengkap Hanamura Yosuke ini. Ia harus berusaha menjauhi seorang makhluk tuhan paling seksi (. . .) bernama Souji Seta (. . . . . . .) yang notabene juga berusaha menghindarinya selama seminggu ini. Selain cowok cantik tersebut, ia juga harus menghindari beberapa makhluk nan berisik lainnya seperti Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, dan si super-duper-kilo(?)-giga-terra-berisik-Teddie.

Ia terus berusaha menghindari semua pertanyaan nan memuakkan yang membuat dia harus selalu mebuat alasan-alasan baru setiap harinya agar mereka diam dan nggak bertanya lebih lanjut. Jujur saja, ini sangat melelahkan dan membosankan. Tiap hari menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang berbeda yang akan membuat dia berpikir 2 kali untuk diam di sekolah berlama-lama atau bahkan untuk kerja kelompok sekalipun.

_Sebenernya gue aneh kenapa sih?_

"Yosuke!" seru sebuah suara yang cukup familier di telingannya.

"Oh, Kou..."

_Pasti dia juga mau nanya soal itu..._

"Ada apa? Aku sedang buru-buru..."

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Mau nanya siapa? Chie? Souji? Kalau Chie tadi udah pergi nggak tahu kemana, kalau Souji, kali ini akan gue tekankan bahwa kami nggak ada apa-apa...udah dulu ya..." jawab Yosuke dingin sambil berjalan berbalik.

Mendadak tangannya di genggam sangat kuat.

"Apaan si-?!"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia melihat ada Kanji yang sedang mencengkram tangannya juga Yukiko, Chie, juga Kou yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Senpai, maaf, kali ini kau tidak bisa menghindar." Deathglare Kanji pada Yosuke yang membuat Yosuke mati kutu.

Sementara Yosuke yang tiada hentinya berteriak-teriak kayak banci diseret ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa Author sebutkan, Souji keluar dari dalam kelas dan melihat partnernya tersebut teriak-teriak begitu.

"Ini melelahkan..."gumam Souji pelan sambil memegang payungnya.

* * *

**Yasogami High School, Tempat X...**

"Ngapain gue diiket dikursi begini?!" protes Yosuke.

Mereka berada di sebuah tempat nggak jelas di sekolah. Or at least Yosuke bisa bilang ini adalah gudang. Setelah diseret paksa tadi, ia pun diikat paksa oleh Kanji dengan tenaganya yang overload itu.

"Nggak ada alasan khusus." kata Chie singkat. "Ayo jangan bertele-tele Yosuke. Kami semua tahu kok..."

"Tahu apa kalian?!" seru Yosuke makin kesal.

"Nggak usah nge-les, Yosuke-kun." Jawab Yukiko sambil membawa baseball bat (?) Dan bergaya ala banchou (. . .).

"Kalian mau ngapain?!" Seru Yosuke semakin keras hingga membuat Yukiko mengeluarkan '**Fan Assault**'-nya.

"_ITAIII_!" Teriak cowok nista itu. "Kalian mau nanya apa lagi sama gue?!"

"Satu saran dariku saja, senpai.."Kanji memulai pembicaraan. "Jatuh cinta itu normal..."

Yosuke terdiam di tempat. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Namun yang lebih parah adalah...

_MEREKA TAHU GUE SUKA SAMA...!_

"Kau lega sekarang, Hanamura?" Kata Chie mendengus kesal. "Ayo jawab!"

"Nggak!" Seru cowok itu hampir menangis.

Yosuke pun di **galactic punt** Chie.

"APA SALAHKU?!" Tanya Yosuke sok dramatis sambil menitikkan air matanya. "Sakit banget dodol!"

"Senpai berisik..." Gumam Kanji pelan.

Yosuke di **Cruel Attack** Kanji.

"_WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING HUH?! THAT'S HURT, B*****D_!"

Akhirnya Yosuke di All-Out-Attack Chie, Yukiko dan Kanji.

"KALIAN GILA! MEMANGNYA SEGITU PENTINGNYA KALIAN INGIN TAHU GUE SUKA SAMA SOUJI?! KA-"

_Kok gue merasa ini nggak aman ya? _Pikir Yosuke sambil gemetaran.

"W-wow...Yosuke benar-benar...mengatakannya..." Ujar Kou takjub.

"Jadi itu beneran ya?!" Ujar Kanji yang terdengar excited dengan mata bercahaya. («*Author di hajar Kanji tanpa alasan untuk yang ke-empat kalinya*)

"Chie! Chie! Chie! Kau dengar kan?! Dia **MENGATAKANNYA **lho!" Seru Yukiko senang.

_KECEPLOSAN! _Seru cowok anak manajer Junes itu dalam hati.

Yukiko terkekeh.

"Oh, she comes again..." Kata Chie sambil berface palm ria. "Dasar fujoshi freak..."

"Tapi kau tahu? Tiap kali Souji mengajakmu pergi...pfftt...wajahmu..pfftt...kelihatan...ppffffffttttt...bahagia sekali~ AHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Semua cuma bisa bersweat drop ria melihat Yukiko yang mulai ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak nenek lampir.

Kou pun melepas ikatan Yosuke.

"Ne, Yosuke, memang aneh ketika aku mendengar soal ini, tapi menurutku itu kan hak masing-masing." Ucap Kou sambil akhirnya membantu Yosuke untuk berdiri."Let's your heart talks."

Yosuke merenungi kata-kata Kou itu.

"_Thanks, Kou_." Jawab Yosuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

_» End of flashback..._

* * *

**Present, Inaba, Inaba Peak, After school, Raining...**

**_naiteita tada naiteita_**  
_I cried, only cried_

**_hitome ni tsukanai sekai de_**  
_In a world where strangers don't realize_

Yosuke terdiam diantara butiran hujan yang datang beramai-ramai membasahi bumi. Tampak ada butiran air dari pelupuk matanya. Bukan butiran air hujan, namun butiran debu-eh-maksudnya butiran air mata.

_Sebenernya gue tuh aneh nggak sih?_

"Souji..." Gumam Yosuke pelan. "Cih..."

Hening.

"KENAPA GUE HARUS SUKA SAMA COWOK ITU?! KENAPA GUE BERASA ITU NORMAL?! PADAHAL ITU NGGAK NORMAL KAN?!" Teriak Yosuke hingga menyebabkan bukit di sebrang Yosuke runtuh dan menyelimuti Inaba *nggak mungkin*.

"Jadi?"

"Hah?"

Yosuke melirik ke arah suara itu. Matanya terbuka lebar melihat sosok yang berdiri di situ. Pria yang barusan saja ia mention (#twittermodeon, lol) di teriakan suara hatinya tadi muncul dihadapannya membawa payung dan masih mengenakan seragam Yasogami. Wajahnya nampak kelelahan seperti habis berlari namun ia tetap menjaga ke-dingin(cool)-an raut wajahnya itu.

Oh, wajahnya itu...Kata Yosuke dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah merona di pipinya.

"Se-sedang apa kau disini...Souji?"Jawab Yosuke sekasual mungkin.

Souji berjalan mendekati Yosuke perlahan sedangkan Yosuke juga mulai mundur perlahan. Ia masih belum siap melihat wajah nan teduh tersebut.

"Masih berbohong pada diri sendiri?" Kata Souji tiba-tiba. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesal.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yosuke gugup.

"Kalau kau nggak berbohong kenapa mundur begitu?"

Yosuke pun berhenti mundur sekalipun Souji tetap mendekatinya.

_Apa gue seaneh itu?_

_Apa ini salah? Apa gue salah? Apa ini nggak normal? Apa gue salah kalo gue mencintai seseorang? Apa itu sebuah kesalahan fatal? Apa itu dilarang? Apa mencintai PARTNERku itu salah? Apa salah? Bolehkah aku menyukainya? Bolehkan aku selalu menantikan orang ini, orang yang ada didepanku ini? Lalu...apa dia mau menerima perasaanku ini? Apa dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini...?!_

**_soshite haji o shiri mijime ni nareba_**

_I became ashamed, if I become miserable_

**_subete ga mawari dashite yuku_**

_Everything will begin spinning around_

"Yosuke..." Gumam Souji pelan.

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!

"He-hei..." Panggil cowok itu lagi.

Tapi...ini masalah...

"Hei, Yosuke.."

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali...

"Yosuke!-"

"Souji. Biar aku yang bicara sekarang..."

Souji pun berhenti dan membiarkan Yosuke memulai.

"Kumohon jangan menginterupsi. Jangan tertawa. Jangan bertanya. Tapi setelah ini kau boleh segera lari menjauhiku..."

"Baik..."

Yosuke membisu sesaat untuk merangkai kata-kata dalam benaknya. Lalu berjalan kembali keposisinya semula di mana hujan benar-benar begitu terasa menyerbunya. Ia memandang cakrawala nan kelabu tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tersirat jelas diwajahnya.

"Kenapa ya...rasanya senyummu itu...bikin sesak saja..." Yosuke memulai. "Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merasa senang ketika kau begitu perhatian padaku. Rasanya kalau bertemu denganmu kadang aku suka salting sendiri." Ujar Yosuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut,

**kageri yuku datenshi no**

**senaka o dakiyose**

It's all becoming dark, I embraced the

fallen angels' back

"Tiap kau berbuat iseng padaku rasanya aku senang. Lalu...kayaknya...aku ingin kalau waktu berhenti kalau kau ada...aku nggak nggak ingin...pisah denganmu...AH! Astaga! Aku ngomong apa sih?! Memalukan sekali! Ingat Souji! Aku nggak akan pernah mengatakan hal ini lagi seumur hidupku kalau aku...!"

**_sasayaita mimi no oku de_**

_Then whispered into your ear_

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Souji terbelalak mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan Yosuke.

**_Sotto_**

_Gently_

Hening.

"Boleh aku bicara?"

"Terserah kau saja..."

"Kau masochist ya?"

Hening.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!"

Souji tertawa.

"Ka-kan sudah kubilang jangan tertawa, bodoh!" Seru Yosuke yang bersemu merah sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan susah payah. "A-aku pulang! Memang percuma aku ngomong denganmu, dasar payah!"

Yosuke berjalan berbalik dengan wajah agak marah-yang sumpah kiyut banget (*Author di tebas Yosuke*). Namun Souji-yang setelah melempar payungnya dengan seenak jidat-menarik tangan Yosuke dengan lembut hingga cowok penyuka warna oranye itu (Mungkin...) Bertatapan langsung face to face dengan Souji.

**_ikanaide mou ikanaide_**

_Please don't leave me, don't leave me anymore_

"SO-SOUJI!" Seru Yosuke yang wajahnya sudah merah menyala.

**_ima yori motto kashikoku narushi_**  
_I'll become smarter than anyone_

"Yosuke benar-benar manis sampai aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi." Ucap Souji sambil menatap Yosuke lekat-lekat dengan wajah penuh nafsu (*Author di Megidolaon Izanagi no Ookami*)

**_yasashiku narushi_**

_I'll be more gentle_

"Ha-HAAAHH?!" Seru Yosuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnnya yang tak tertahankan ini.

**_tsuyoku mo narushi_**

_I'll be more strong_

Souji menarik Yosuke semakin mendekat padanya. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga pria itu.

"Aku sudah mencitaimu lebih lama, Yosuke-kun."

Yosuke terperanjat ditempat.

**_jama na mono wa koroshite ageru_**

_If there's anything in the way, I'll destroy them all!_

Setelah itu, Souji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yosuke. Perlahan demi perlahan, dan setiap sentinya begitu dirasakan Yosuke. Desahan nafas Souji yang begitu menggoda iman (wth...) Membuat Yosuke tidak bisa menolaknya.

Souji pun mencium Yosuke perlahan selama beberapa lamanya. Dan mereka tampak **_SANGAT_** menikmatinya.

* * *

**Inaba, Doujima residence, Evening...**

**_naiteita tada naiteita_**

_I cried, only cried_

**_hitome ni tsukanai sekai de_**

_In a world where strangers don't realize_

"Oh...pantas aku pernah liat judul itu dimana..." Gumam Yosuke sambil melihat ke layar iPodnya dan mendengarkan lagu dari cover album di layar tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah adegan french kiss tadi (« Kayaknya nggak perlu dijelasin juga ya? #plak!), Yosuke memutuskan untuk ikut kerumah Souji untuk sekedar mengeringkan diri.

Pintu kamar Souji mendadak terbuka. Yosuke melihat kearah pintu tersebut dengan santai, namun mendadak wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Yosuke kau mau pulang jam bera-Yosuke?"

"Pa-pakai bajumu b-bodoh!" Seru Yosuke dengan wajah salting. "CEPAT!"

_Souji yang terbengong langsung menyunggingkan _seduce smirk_ nan misterius pada Yosuke. _

"A-A-A-A-A-APA?!" Seru cowok yang mukanya sudah penuh dengan warna merah itu.

_Tanpa bicara, Souji segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu perlahan lalu **menutup pintu** dan **menguncinya rapat**._

"He-hei.."

_...Lalu memasukkan kunci itu kesudut meja serta **menutup tirai** kamarnya..._

"So-souji...?" Panggil Yosuke gugup.

_...Dan **mematikan lampu** kamarnya..._

"_WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING DUDE?!_"

**_soshite haji o shiri mijime ni nareba_**

_I became ashamed, if I become miserable_

Souji berjalan mendekati Yosuke dengan masih setengah telanjang sementara Yosuke terus mundur, mundur, dan mundur dan tersudutlah (akhirnya) cowok itu ke sudut ruangan tersebut. (« Entah kenapa sepertinya pernah liat scene ini sebelumnya...)

Souji mendekatkan dirinya pada cowok yang duduk tersudut tersebut.

"_You are really DEFENSELESS, Yosuke-kun_." Ucap Souji halus sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu, _pervert old man_?!"

"Jangan keras-keras, Yosuke, nanti kedengaran kebawah..." Souji meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibir Yosuke.

**_subete ga mawari dashite_**

_Everything will begin spinning around_

Cowok itu menyerah dan hanya diam ditempat membiarkan cowok mesum itu menciumnya. (*Author di Ziodyne Izanagi no Ookami*)

Lalu...

"JANGAN DISITU!" Seru Yosuke ketika Souji mulai mencium lehernya.

"Yosuke...sekarang...atau tidak sama sekali lho~"

"BE-BERISIK! DASAR MESUM!"

Souji melanjutkannya.

"SOUJI!" Seru cowok itu yang wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan red carpet (?) Namun tampak tidak berusaha kabur sedikit pun.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang sangat paaaaanjang bagi mereka berdua (« _if you know what I mean..._*Author dilempar sendal dan dibacok sama pembaca*).

.

.

.

**_shinzou wa hitotsu ni naru_**

_Our hearts became one_

* * *

Akhirnya seleseh jugah chapter 2 ini sodarah-sodarah fujoshi dan fujodan sekalian! Awalnya ane rada bingung mau buat chapter 2 ini karena keterbatasan ide, juga biaya (?).

Gimana? Masih nggak nyambung juga? Maap ane masih sangat pemula.

Ngomong-ngomong ratingnya pas nggak sih? Ane jadi khawatir kalo harus dinaikkin lagi~

Waktu nulis ini sebenernya ane salting sendiri (eh?) Sangking terlalu jauh mikirnya (EH?)

Ah, nanti ane malah jadi curhat beneran ini.

Pokoknya jangan lupa review ye! Hehehe~ thank you so much much much! Muah! *ditabok sampe mental ke mayonaka arena (?)*

* * *

**Inaba, Doujima Residence, Early Morning...**

"Onii-chan! Yosuke nii-chan! Sarapannya sudah siap!" Seru Nanako dari bawah.

Maka turunlah kedua orang nista itu dari atas dengan wajah masih sangat mengantuk.

"HOAAAMM!" Yosuke menguap lebar sampai ada nyamuk yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "OHOK! OHOK!"

"Kau kenapa Yosuke?" Tanya Souji agak panik.

Nanako tertawa.

"Makanya kalau onii-chan menguap mulutnya ditutup~"

"Baiklah.."Jawab Yosuke lemas sementara punggungnya di tepuk-tepuk Souji.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Gumam Nanako ragu.

"Ada apa, Nanako?" tanya Souji lembut.

"Kok kayaknya Yosuke onii-chan tampak_** SANGAT** _kelelahan? Seperti habis olahraga?"

Souji tertawa sangat lepas dengan sangat nista.

"Kenapa onii-chan tertawa?" Tanya Nanako bingung.

Yosuke bersemu merah.

"DIAM KAU, SOUJI!" Seru Yosuke.

_Gue nggak aneh kok. Jatuh cinta itu normal kan?_

.

.

.

_-end-_

* * *

_Trailer (emang film?)_

_Akihiko selalu merasa kalau Minato sangat cuek padanya. Namun ia tidak ingin kalau Minato terus bersikap begitu padanya. Bagaimana cara Akihiko mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut? Tunggu di Story 2 : Akihiko's Determination!_


End file.
